


plucking out all her feathers

by transclawed



Series: silent the sound as i come back around [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transclawed/pseuds/transclawed
Summary: there is a life when nathan decides to kill rachel. there are reasons, but theres also the trembling in him that just wont stop.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Nathan Prescott
Series: silent the sound as i come back around [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514486
Kudos: 4





	plucking out all her feathers

there is a life when nathan decides to kill rachel. there are reasons, but theres also the trembling in him that just wont stop.  
maybe its the tiredness, he's so tired of being empty. of being empty and so full of writhing, all the same time. for a very long time, he has been raw, an open wound that never heals. a skinned animal, and everyone around him just watches him squirm. he's done everything to make them look on the outside, but there's nothing. maybe this would protect him.  
maybe its jealousy. he knows how jefferson is around her, the fake light of a faux candle blinding him like the brightest star. its sickening. nathan remembers the press of her mouth, her warmth, honest and there never was hatred in her eyes, never anger. she understood. it gave him nightmares.  
maybe its because he loves her. and like all things, nathan destroys. mostly himself, but he doesnt stop when jefferson points him towards others like a rabid dog. he'd always thought kate was sweet. he had to stop on the side of the road to vomit, kate curled up on his back seat, eyes half-open and unaccusing. always empty, always still kate. he drives her the rest of the way to the barn, and then he's nothing. he becomes static, and watches jefferson come alive. its peaceful, and he cant stand it. he stands in the rain, imagining the click of the camera shutter beneath his feet, and he calls victoria. they talk about the next vortex club party, and it keeps his hands steadier than anything.  
maybe its because of the illness, the storm inside him thats always threatened to rip him apart and now that time has finally come. jefferson had been the final piece, and rachel was.. rachel was. he doesn't know. he dreams of forever roadtrips and blue feathers, and wakes up screaming. it hurts like nothing else, because he knows its unsustainable. he's terminal. no, theres no tumor, no malignant growth in his body. but he's always known he would die young and bloody, and this is the kick he needs to get there. he traces the scars down his arms, from when he tried to fast forward on his own. he'd been too much of a coward, had stumbled, blood spurting in unsteady streams, down the stairs, watching his parents see him. see him, for the first time in his life. as the paramedics take him away, he knows that nothing has changed. they will never see him again, and he watches with a smile as they shutter their eyes again. he doesn't tell victoria, of course. she always sees him, right down to the bone. most people get stuck on blood and muscles, but she never cared about that.

rachel hadn't cared about that either. he only thinks of her on the darkest nights, only allows himself to step into the endless expanse of black, oily water that he's come to associate with grief. it swallows him whole and some nights, he lets it.

that night his hands were steadier than they ever had been. it was easy. he'd simply given her a too-high dose, had lay her down and watched her drift away, peaceful. it felt like he was burning himself alive but the cool, clear relief of finally heing free made it bearable. she would never touch him again, never hold him, never cry into his shoulder and then let him do the same. she would never kiss him until he smiled, never look at him with those stupid, brilliant eyes. eyes that cut him right down to the bone, she'd seen right through him from the beginning. she'd seen how rotten he was, that he was full of poison and she kissed him anyways.

she would never hold him again.  
nathan cries into the earth he buried her in until there's nothing left at all.


End file.
